Autocrat
by Umbra
Summary: Updated to Ch 5: Solitary Riven. Setsuna's journey to recover Kira from Rociel's hands brings him to confront Katan... I'm sorry it's been so long! Enjoy and please R&R!
1. the type of dreams only angels see

Autocrat

Konnichiwa minna! I hope that you do enjoy; please give C & C. Disclaimer is at the end. 

Censor is R for general stuff that I would feel bad for if it corrupted the young & innocent.

This piece offanfiction is based on the manga series Angel Sanctuary by Kaori Yuki. It takes place before the time that Kira is reverted back into Lucifer. 

This story does contain shounen ai and incest content. If that is not what floats your boat, leave. I will not be accountable for any discomforts. Yeah! With that said, on to the story…

Autocrat

~Part 1~

the type of dreams only angels see

BY UMBRA

The laughter that rang throughout the chamber chilled the atmosphere, an unwanted vocalization against the sudden loss. 

The holy sword Nanatsusaya let out an unholy cry before surrendering in a burst of light, making the blonde human in the room cringe, covering his eyes at the divine light. The

other stood reveling in its ephemeral ray, absorbing victory, unfolding his arms. 

The youth ignored the sudden lack of weight in his hand, throwing the sword away from him as if it possessed heat unto that brilliance too. 

Wind swirled at the heart of the sword, until it grew large enough to engulf the space between the two enemies. 

"KIRA SEMPAI!!" 

An image of Kira began to form in the mists, his eyes closed, as if he were fine, but his features still betrayed his desolation. His body seemed to not really be there, but the way the air swirled

about his face, it seemed as if tears were all too real. As the wind played with momentarily distorting his features, Kira opened his eyes to look up at a horrified Setsuna, comfort stirring

within the darkened recesses of his deep brown eyes; the last piece of a brother he could be now. Setsuna's sempai reached towards the boy's face, his mouth moving as if trying to say

something of assurance. Instead, the silent hurricane swallowed his epitaph.

Before seconds could pass, Kira's spirit was being pushed away by an invisible hand, demanding his presence in another realm. /Away from here/ the silent voices whispered; this world had discarded him. 

There was once more a bright burst of light, before there was none except what remained constricting Setsuna's pupils. Even the sun had seemed to shun away from the event;

the shadows laid by the clouds whispered its hiding place. There was a breaking sound, and the once proud and invincible Nanatsusaya lay in shards. A distant thought considered it

was if the echoing laughter had shattered it itself.Setsuna watched as the wind carried away the remains. 

In his mind, even if he refused to believe, Kira was gone. 

Setsuna's empty hands quickly made their way around his neck, grasping desperately for the piece of jewelry that he knew was no longer there: he had heard it crack and shatter

in between the resonations of Rosiel's laughter. Hurt burned in his cheeks, and even unarmed, he readily gave voice to his anger,

"Shut UP! Ki-"

He was shoved from the front before he knew what happened, his body was thrown backwards against the nearest wall. Shaking from the abrupt lack of air in his lungs, Setsuna

painfully struggled for oxygen and he soon began to feel lightheaded. Soon he realized the reason for both of his discomforts. The pressure on his chest continued but lightened itself as

the body pressed up against his allowed itself to breathe. He almost got a nosebleed as he realized who's body it was on top of his. 

Raising his eyes to the porcelain face that was breathing heavily on him, Setsuna narrowed his eyes in distaste and repugnance.

"Get off, you bastard!" his voice broken at the edges, Setsuna put his demand into action by roughly twisting loose his wrist and shoving the angel back. However, he had

underestimated Rosiel's innate strength, pushing against him was like the wall beneath his back. His eyes widened as he realized his predicament, fearing what Rosiel might do to him. He

had witnessed what pain Rosiel inflicted on Katan when there was an error of plan at hand. Katan and Kirie were Rosiel's followers: they were at least spared in the end.

Suddenly, like a trapped animal, Setsuna's voice reached a higher octave, "Let me go!"

The crystal blue eyes seemed to have amusement dance in them before a gradual smirk pulled at the effeminate face. "Why, oneechan?" Rosiel's voice drawled, clouding the

youth's mind even further, "I rather like us like this."

Rosiel bent his head to allow his lips to rest against Setsuna's throat, his breath there teasing, making Setsuna gasp. 

"Ahh… oneechan, it's been too long." Rosiel began to wrap his arms around his counterpart, running them up his back, trying to make an effort to relax the muscles there. 

"I've missed you, Alexiel." Setsuna let out a moan as Rosiel began to nibble on his ear, an act he only cursed himself for in the long run; it merely encouraged the acts of his

other persona's brother. He continued to push against the inorganic angel but resistance somewhere ended where pleasure began; at the moment it was all blended together in a spiraling

abyss. 

"Kyodai" Alexiel's voice was a whisper and she/he reached forward to entwine his/her hands in Rosiel's softly shimmering hair. Inside, Setsuna was softly screaming for himself

to stop, he didn't want this. /Sarah!/

Mudou's features began to soften, eyelashes thickening, lips shaping fuller; his face further resembling the great angel's Alexiel's. Rosiel smirked slightly before murmuring against Alexiel's parted mouth, "You always belonged to me. Come back to heaven with me…I'll give you all of it." Alexiel moaned as Rosiel sucked on her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and exploring the rest of his sister's hot recess. Rosiel intentionally dragged the kiss out, making her remember every caress he gave, every contour of his mouth; he wanted her to belong to him in memory, so that she would come back to him of free will. 

Alexiel pulled away abruptly after several seconds, shaking her head. "Ugn!" the slight frame arched away from the long fingers, spell broken as Setsuna regained control of his body, desperately trying to ward off both his thoughts of europhia and the slender fingers spread across his back. 

Mudou's feature's restored, Setsuna let out a growl of disgust with his own responses; internally he was screaming to his self to do something, anything to get out of Rosiel's reach. The only thing that kept him from struggling was the fact that it was useless. He had seen the strength of angels; which was quite impressive, almost as strong as their demonic mirrors, and now he was witnessing that strength. 

Setsuna instead did the second thing that came to his mind: he spat in Rosiel's amused face. 

"Ahh!" Rosiel immediately allowed his hands to fly to his face, quickly wiping his porcelain face of the liquid before he felt it could defile his features. 

Heightening Setsuna's aversion, Rosiel soon found humour in the matter, he smiled, on the verge of laughter and pulled Setsuna closer so he could whisper in his ear, "I know you thought it felt good. How do you make an excuse for your arousal against my leg?"

Chuckling aloud, mocking, Rosiel reached up to catch the falling pearls of water when he felt them falling against his face. 

"Don't cry, oneechan."

"I'm not your oneechan," was the only whispered reply.

The slight man moved back a bit to look at the trembling boy, shocked at the bluntly contradicting statement. Silently kept to himself, it was another reason why he loved his sister; her rebelling nature. She was the only one that had ever told him that he was wrong. She was also the only person that he would never hurt because of that. He would never hurt her, no matter how many time she had hurt him. He hurt when he was without her love; he needed her.All this time, chasing after her, trying to subtly portray his love. He didn't hate her for making him give chase; he merely wanted to… persuade her to his side of thinking.

"Of course you are." The voice had turned husky, bordering compassion melding into his words. Rosiel leaned against Setsuna's frame to lick a stray tear from the boy's face before returning his watchful gaze into Setsuna's golden eyes; searching calmly, arrogantly, "And you are mine. You do not belong to this world of filth. She's worthless compared to us," the tone was set almost as if challenging the boy to further object. The she was obvious /that bitch… who is she? Ah… Sarah, the one incarnated as Jibrille/

Broken by helplessness, a fragile voice ignored what the man above him had just said, and instead whispered, "What has happened to Kira- semapi?" /Where is he? How could he leave me? He can't be gone. Will I wake in the morning to find that I have so often taken his friendship for advantage?/ 

Broken out of his reverie by the curt demand, a voice hostilely murmured, "What?" In slight shame, Setsuna turned his head to the side. God's beloved did not have to see the additional tears to know what the question had meant. Anger welled up in his eyes, and Setsuna must have felt it, for he fell back against the wall a bit more. 

Narrowing his eyes in distaste at being placed second, perfect hands roughly grabbed Setsuna's tear-slicked chin and nearly screamed at him, "How could you be thinking of _him _ right now! I offer myself to you, and you spit it back in my face! Is he better than I am, oneechan?" It was Rosiel's turn to shed tears, "He may have had you, but I _loved_ you first! Why do you refuse to accept those memories?!" 

Rosiel threw Setsuna's face from his hand. Shocked from the force put into it, the boy lost his balance, sending him sprawled on the floor. In his weakened state, he barely caught himself from having dirt in his face.

When he next spoke, Rosiel's voice was as distant as his eyes, even though they were focused right on Setsuna. "How?"

"Rosiel…" Setsuna plead gently with Alexiel's brother, trying desperately not to anger him any further; he wanted to live through this. Setsuna had pulled himself into a sitting position by now, not knowing really what to say. 

For no apparent reason, Rosiel began to smile, the amusement on his face matching Setsuna's bewilderment. Letting out a chuckle, he spread his wings, an impressive sight, if only for its beauty, even if Setsuna had his own. 

"Fine. You may follow the path to my castle for your desire of him, but the tears you shed will still be falling against my skin, oneechan. " Rosiel flicked his hand behind him, and a portal expanded. He was still laughing as he stepped into it. 

And with little more than a flutter and a ghost of a white shadow, the angel's portal closed, and Setsuna was left with a sunless sky and a whisper of a wind. 

The game had begun. 

~Tsuzuku~

Notes of the Author:

[1] WahH!! I do believe I've completed a section that has spanned 5 pages! So happy! *beams * ~_^ 

[2] I also do believe that this is the first Angel Sanctuary shounen ai/ soon to be yaoi fanfiction that has ever been on the net. It's always has perplexed me; Angel Sanctuary has so many characters to play with, it's defiantly angst ridden, and even though the story spans for a verrry long time, it has so many storylines and sub-plots, I'm surprised that neither I or even any of my friends could find any on the net. I even had members of Aestheticism's ML tell me that they have not seen or heard of any. And, to my knowledge, there have only been 3 doujinshi produced off of this series; I've seen 2. If somebody can please explain this enigma to me, or tell me if I have received misinformation & offer other information, do tell. I would most appreciate it. 

[3] Rosiel's crazy. That should answer enough questions. I also believe he lives in the gardens, formerly with God, but there's a castle in those gardens as well because I want there to be. Power of the pen. ^^

[4] I know that this isn't great literature. In fact, it probably sucks. ^_^ But, its my only my first piece of fanfiction and secondly it's the first time that I've ever incorporated shounen ai in it… So please feel free to offer any tips or suggestions to me. 

[5] The notes go on… I haven't completed the Angel Sanctuary series, or seen the movie; in fact, I haven't even reached the part that I'm writing about; I was inspired, and well, as most writers do, I wrote. Afflatus is a wonderful thing.So, I don't want anyone bitching to me about how I got facts wrong. If I really did get things majorly wrong, I'm sorry, but think of it as an AU. ^_^ I couldn't wait for myself to gather all the money or time to read all of the books. But don't get me wrong, I really would like to hear about the true story line, and that away I'll follow truer to the storyline so I don't keep going wildly off into tangents. 

[6] As always, PLEASE give feedback. Suggestions are always welcome as well. As some of you may recognize my other work, When The Voiceless Speak, I would have never have continued without support of my readers. Again thank you all who responded for the inspiration & encouragement.But, I love constructive criticism as well; just don't flame. They will be laughed at and then deleted. 

[7] Please don't be mad at me if I don't always have regular updates or if you don't hear from me in a while about an update; I'm always working on them, but I am a student and therefore I have many other responsibilities. 

PS I have added an update to When the Voiceless Speak; it is under the first chapter on Fanfiction.net; just pull down to chapter 2. It is literally a prologue, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. 

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for reading!

Naoki 

Shizuka_no_Kaze@juno.com

Disclaimer: Yes, I put this at the end, so as not to ruin the mood for others. These characters belong to Kaori Yuki, their creator; I am just temporarily borrowing them to do cruel things to their minds. Don't blame me if I get something wrong. Feel free to e-mail me at the address above to correct me. For those as frivolous as to threaten with a lawsuit, don't bother; it would be a waste of your time. I have money and a great lawyer who will happily turn the case around to charge you with harassment, thereby leaving you the one broke. Other than that, please have a nice day. (mutters something about such base individuals) 

I know I'm immature at times, but I have every right to be. All of us happy-go-lucky people that end up writing angst have that right. It's in our unwritten constitution. ^_^


	2. eternally

Key: 

/ = thoughts

//= past events

/italics/= ?

Konnichiwa minna! Sorry about the long wait… I hope no one hates me for how long this took. Well, here is the next section…Takes place on Assiah, still. Though not spoken, there is a touch of shounen-ai that motivates Setsuna. I would rate this piece PG, with a touch of angst. Demo, without further ado… Autocrat 

Chapter 1 Part 2

~eternally~

"Huh?" Sara struggled against the sleep that wrapped her brain, in order to attend to the trouble that awakened her. Eventually, bright amber eyes, swept of the fogginess that clouded her brain, opened. The sun that usually greeted her in rude awakening wasn't there, but a sound sleeper didn't wake for just anything. 

Stifling a yawn for Setsuna's sake, Sara glanced over to the digital clock upon their apartment's nightstand. Rolling her eyes at the glowing 1:00 AM and falling back onto the pillow, she reached out for the comfort of her brother before closing her eyes. 

/It's so cold. Too cold./

_/Wake up./_

Obeying the voice that echoed within her body, Sara realized that Setsuna was no longer there, and only a faint warmness could be felt where his body had laid. Something was not right. He shouldn't be up this early. In an artifice of concern, Sara stumbled out of bed, tripping lightly over the combined effort of the covers and her gown. 

Reaching to remove the hair that flowed into her eyes, Sara glimpsed silver. /Silver?/ A rich but soft chuckle produced itself from the air, drifting to rest upon the memories that were conjuring. Sara blinked into darkness with confusion as to where it came from, but it was laced in a fear. 

//"Sara, not tonight," Setsuna had said, with the acknowledgement of her flinch. Sara draped a leg across Setsuna's slim waist before kissing his chest lightly. Looking up at him, "But don't you want me tonight? It's our anniversary…" 

"I'm sorry, Sara. Not tonight" his soft monotone had repeated, and upon finishing, rolled gently away to face the opposite wall. 

An exasperated and disappointed sigh from the other filled the room with tension before she realized the other was already asleep. Soon the angels of sleep pulled Sara into their artificial void but before she did, a whisper was uttered, "I love you my oneechan, sleep well."//

It was a poison for her.

/Silver/

/Why do I keep seeing it?/

Fumbling to her feet, realizing the memory, she covered her mouth in aggrievement./What if his feelings have changed? There was that time with mother…What if…No, I can't say that. Oneechan loves me, even if he has been a bit distant lately./

In her hurry, a book fell off of the nightstand, and a note was left unnoticed. 

/We're happy, aren't we?/ 

A muffled scraping of a door interrupted her and she swiftly allowed herself to run in that direction, in the hopes of not being too late. The door was just being eased shut when she reached it, yanking on the failing doorknob to find a black clad and surprised Setsuna.

He was wearing Kira's black trenchcoat.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Sara found her voice, letting out an aghast whisper, "Setsuna-" 

It was more than just one word, the millions left unspoken, overflowing into the cup of regret and silence. It was a burden to Sara, the weight of it, just as it was a release from wasting more breath on a syllable of silence she would receive. 

In the face of Setsuna, not her own mind, it was more of a demand…

Being from the same bloodline, Setsuna held his own stubbornness and set back into a cool façade of apathy. He had promised not to involve her, not to get her hurt. _/Angels don't die/_ He had resolved to forget about her; he had done it before. _/_Or tried_/_ /_They really never do./_

_"_And they'll never understand…" he whispered. She only needed to feel what he was feeling. In what world could he hide in where no one would find him? So no one would be hurt? 

/The heavens fracture the love I have. They scatter it to the winds, and I can only chase after one. Has my love been a scorned fallacy, if I am really to choose who I love? Maybe I am walking away from my destiny…/

He turned away from her, draping Kira's sword over his back, ignoring the tears dripping from her eyes. 

"Setsuna, please…" she reached out to hold his shoulder, but his hand met hers and shoved it away. 

"Sara, I can't endanger you. I know that. I don't know much else, with the way fate lies. And know this, that I always love you. Itsumo, imooto-san."

"Aniki?" Vexed, but regaining posture, Sara let her hand drop in defeat and moved away, temporarily giving up possession. Softly, she smiled and relaxed. /It's ok./ "Oh, aniki… I'll be waiting for you then." /Always./ 

Setsuna wearily glanced over his shoulder, but gently returned the smile and a little wave. A sigh fell into the wind, he wouldn't have to run. He could shed no more tears in this goodbye, in the release of a cage. 

"Setsuna?"

Already in step, he decided not to turn back, only slowed his descent of the apartment stairs, and wished her to quickly speak. 

"Ganbatte…Setsuna, but I know you'll be back."

Pushing off again into the darkness, the streets trapped in its layers of misery, moments before gone, a tear danced down skin. An immortal kiss, twirling into the wind as a mirrored drop. _/Where will your path of faith lead you?/_ A whisper contained, perhaps the wind had only uttered that last word. 

Muffling an ominous feeling of loneliness, Sara decided against going back to sleep. Her mind might do cruel things. 

_"…Sayonara…"_

~Tsuzuku~ 

Notes of the Author: 

[1] First off, I apologize deeply for how long this took. I plan to be more regular in my updates in the future. 

[2] I think that some words from _When the Voiceless Speak_, my current Vagrant Story fanfiction piece, got in here. Please bear with me… ^_^  Hehe, it may also be because of my reading _The Tale of the Body Thief_ by Anne Rice. Lestat is truly wicked…his elegant style of speech…ahhhh…

[3] This will contain yaoi eventually. I'm sorry for fans of Sara…I really don't like her, so…Why does each anime have one of her? Relena and her should hook up sometime, they might find a lot of common interest. 

[4] For those of you that know me, you'll notice that the 2nd titles I use for _Autocrat_ are also titles of my songs. I truly wish to be in the visual kei (J-rock) scene. Wish me luck!

Love always,

Naoki

12/31/01

Japanese key:

Oniichan- older brother

Itusmo- always

Imooto-san-my sister

Ganbatte- good luck

Sayonara- goodbye

Tsuzuku- to be continued


	3. Forgotten Sentinels

Autocrat

Part 3 Chapter 1

~Forgotten Sentinels~

"So you've chosen your path…" the mellifluous voice gently cascaded off of the marble halls, echoing within their embrace. 

"As we all must one day." 

The perpetual parental manner in which the ashen eyes watched negated the nonchalant sound to which the one spoke. 

Six wings slowly unfurled in their radiance, causing a light wind to hush the room further. Feathers drifted about the figure in a luminous aura, and none gave their notice. Some drifted out of the solitary window, later to be reflected upon earth and heaven as a reminder that there are still some mysteries left in the arrogant world. 

"What anarchy will your inspiration lead you?" The holy hermit lifted his hand in slight approval, though none to his former court remained. 

Adam spoke once more, "Your journey is but memories in their precedence, and so all of heaven shall be watching…"

"My son…"

Notes of the Author:

1] Sorry guys this was so short, but I wanted it to set apart from the rest of the story, and since I'm publishing in parts, I'm guessing it's ok. I'm already working on the next section, don't worry! It's funner than this one b/c one sec… let me check, yep! Its actually got action! Hehe… yeah.. Ja! R & R, k guys? It really is what motivates me.

2] Hehe, I've gone to using parts (or concepts) from my lyrics now….


	4. Insignificant Game

Konnichiwa mata, minna-san! I apologize for the wait, esp. after such a previously short section. I hope you enjoy this, but even if you don't, please Read & Review. Much appreciated!

Censored R for the reason of possible corruption of younger audiences. This section does get more into the lime end of the yaoi spectrum, and I'm sure you can't guess with who. Blablahblah… Enough of this ado, on with the story!

Autocrat

Section 4 Chapter 1

~Insignificant Game~

"You look a bit shocked to see me, Kira." The name hovered in the air between them, the only two in the room, the only ones cognizant. It was an incorrect statement, Kira held no look of shock in his elegant features, the blue light from Eden's unnatural sources casting shadows of doubt, if anything. Rosiel never noticed. "You look as if I would never come for you…" Kira remained silent, it the single testimony to his beautiful defiance. 

The silver angel ran his finger down the wall in soft complacency before releasing a chuckle. His voice graduated to a taunt, "Or should I even call you that?" Mischief reflected in the cool eyes, giving them a spark of life. "You seem to have accumulated several titles throughout the ages. Interesting;… even more faces lie behind those personas, all of them…" Rosiel advanced several steps closer to Kira, " you've shown to me…" a pause thickened the air, "and Alexiel." 

A smile appeared where a frown was anticipated as he lowered the glass he was holding to remove an ornate necklace from around his neck. Rosiel dropped it- Setsuna's pendant- unflawed, in front of Kira, a testament to his victory. He let it dangle a while, allowing light to reflect in its many facets, revealing a mystery to its power. 

"All of which now belongs to me…" the inorganic angel's voice was airy, a nostalgic tone filling his claim. He then snatched it back up in his hand, shocking Kira slightly, and placed it, with grace, around his neck.

Kira's gaze hardened slightly, but still yielded conversation to the other. It only allowed Rosiel to revel in his delusion. 

"Onee-chan's been a bit selfish all these years, keeping you to herself.'' Kira tightened his grip slightly on the chair. In a sing-song voice, the angel challenged, "But I can be selfish too." 

"I've missed you, you know…" Rosiel whispered this in Kira's ear, allowing one of his hands to caress lower. "Do you remember, Lucifel?"

Rosiel pressed Kira back into the chair, causing slight struggle from the other. 

"Rosiel…"

"Do you remember these times in heaven when we were happy all of it seemed right?" "Tell me that you remember it!" Rosiel demanded this, in momentary irritation that all might be just in memories. 

"I remember."

Rosiel smiled a bit, trailing his finger along Kira's bottom lip, "Good. Onee-chan acts as if she's forgotten my love, but she was with us then too."

The other nodded slightly, barely listening, thoughts lost in the past.

 "Do you know why she rebukes me?" 

Kira remained silent once more, except to let out an involuntary sigh when Rosiel used his other hand to find the tie that bounded his hair. He broke it with his fingernails, and ebony tresses framed the golden tanned face. Rosiel admired him, no longer in retrospect of his other love. 

"You're beautiful."

"Did you forget about that too, when you left me?" Kira asked with lust, holding Rosiel's face in his hand, examining it with heavy- lidded eyes. An active participant now in the inorganic angel's chicanery, Kira equaled out the scenario, quickly pulling Rosiel's hips down on top of his, grinding their erections together. Rosiel let out a sharp cry, before smirking, believing himself to be the winner of this little game.

Kira, though, played with his position of dominance, bringing Rosiel's lips to his own in a forceful kiss.  

Rosiel was the first to pull away, chuckling to himself, using his hands to remove Kira's shirt. Lowering his head, his tongue darted out to lick the other's nipple, a belated prelude to voice his point. "No, I never forgot. I haven't forgotten either how every night you would fuck me…" 

The silver angel accentuated his point by biting down on the rosy piece of flesh, making Kira's face distort in pained pleasure. 

"But then you had to fall from heaven and take all of my happiness…" he continued.

Kira intertwined his hands in the silver hair before turning the angel's head up to look at him. Rosiel's sour look of rancor softened into near forgetfulness as Kira gently stroked messed strands of hair out of his face. In his expression of vulnerability, Rosiel almost looked completely innocent. 

"Even so, I never stopped loving you."  
  


Rosiel genuinely smiled for the first time. "Let's remember those days then, Lucifer, and show me your promise." Lechery clouded his eyes as the angel whispered at Kira's lips, "Fuck me."

Notes of the Author:

[1] MWAHAHAHA! I've wanted to write this part for a while, it was just taking the other parts soooooo long. Guess no one saw this coming, ne? What does minna-san think? Was it for the better, for the worse? Written well, written like crap? Probably the former, but you know… I would **really** appreciate feedback.      

[2] I sincerely apologize for the short length of the last section. After I published the second part, I realised that I should have combined the third part with it. I hope this makes up for it… I'm trying harder to make the sections longer, but as they are sections and not chapters, not much really happens in each one, as I consider them "scenes." I'm also experimenting with adding more conversation and less description in a nice balance, so please have patience until I find a style I am comfortable with. 

[3] This is also my first time writing a step higher than "shounen- ai", I'm considering this lime, so any feedback on that would be quite appreciated too! Let me know what you like, what you expect, or would want this to contain, as I can get an idea of what to do. Feedback is what motivates me, so I appreciate all that I get.

[4] Arigatou-gozaimasu to everybody. Ja~ Ato!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel Sanctuary cast or Yuki Kaori's work, nor am I making any money off of any of it. Just having fun with my literary obsessions. This applies to all that I publish. So there's jack here to bitch about, and I won't be listening anyway. I'm listening to by burned copy of Linkin Park.)


	5. Solitary Riven

* * *

**Autocrat**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuki Kaori's masterpiece _Angel Sanctuary_ and you would not profit by suing me.

Content: This story contains slash. I.e. homosexual male pairings and yes, eventually sex. If this isn't your cup of tea, then don't splash it back in my face. Find something else to read. It also contains strong language, rape and violence.

Category: Angst/ Romance.

Rating: R.

Chapter 5: Solitary Riven

* * *

The dangling path to the Gates of Heaven was not a welcoming mistress. Wisps of bitter gust lashed out at his face, as if to tear away the little body heat his small frame was capable of making. He remembered traversing this terrain once before, but the one difference was that he had been dead.

/_I guess souls don't need to feel…_/

As he pushed forward into the wind's cruel embrace, Setsuna felt the icy quips slowly transform into shards of glass that he swore almost sighed as if tearing away at him physically brought them some sort of sadistic pleasure. He wrapped his thoughts closer around him, thinking about Sara, thinking about Kira, until he no longer needed to feel outside of himself. _/I cannot fail him, and I must return back to her. There was never a time he failed me or a time she didn't needed me- I must not fail- I… cannot fail.../_

A cool light fell on the broken stone beneath his feet; the neglected palace still showed the damage left by Alexiel's celestial revolt on the marble's blue-veined scratched and ruined face. Overturned floor candelabras had allowed flames to run rampant throughout the sallow hall- charred remains of paintings hung lifeless with their subject's immortal gaze forever damned to look out over the desolation. Ancient wax marred the places it had spilled onto- a mockery of the warm, comforting light the candles used to provide. Books slowly fading to dust mingled with feathers that were now no more resilient than a common robin's. The Gates of Heaven too had fallen from grace- and Purgatory had gratefully extended its arms.

A hurried ruffling of cloth quickly snapped Setsuna's attention back to the corporeal world and he cursed as the cold set back in again. Spinning around, he managed to catch a glimpse of a black trench coat just before the fabric fluttered away. An unnecessary burden, Setsuna decided to ignore it, choosing to focus instead on the task at hand. That is, until he turned back around only to be looking that burden in the eyes. Raising his eyes to meet his subject, Setsuna only had a moment to take in an elegant lip turn upward into a sneer. "Ka-" was the only protest he got before a blue blast exploded from a leather-encased palm.

Mudou was instantly thrust backwards, the blast exploding into a millions demonic faces, each chortling maniacally before reabsorbing back into the mist. Another shortly erupted again from Katan's palm and Setsuna felt his back slap loudly against the marble behind him and showers of decay shoke loose from their crumbling abode. Reeling from the impact and tears welling up from the chalky dust in his eyes, Setsuna looked up only to see a hazy shadow stride toward him.

"Why?" was all he could get out before an ethereal light pierced his sight, blinding him momentarily. And though he had only leaned up off the pillar a few inches, he was hurled back into with the same, breath-taking force.

"You, my dear _mortal_," Katan spat with a curse, "have no need to go anywhere."

Setsuna recovered enough from the shock to pull himself onto his knees. " I don't know why you're doing this- please…just please let me pass, never have I wanted to fight you-"

Setsuna's plea was cut short by a smug snort before Katan interjected, "YOU may never have had a qualm with me, but you should know by know that feelings are not always mutual. The reek your soil-bound self has brought to this desecrated yet somewhat still holy place is reason enough to have a problem with you. It's too bad my real problem is with your," pausing for a second as if waiting for the words to manifest themselves, "immortal half."

A grimace crossed Setsuna's face; he had never quite come to terms with the angel shackled within him, a fact he denied and a secret he hoarded if only to deny that he was a part of any "war" that was still raging in Heaven. "I am not Alexiel!" Mudou yelled before reaching for a sword that was no longer sheathed at his side. Katan left out a short sneer, before hurling another cobalt blast at Setsuna.

"You may deny it, my dear human, but the fact remains- you-or the one inside of you- is what is coming between me and one I truly love. Never-" Katan let his sentence be punctuated by another bolt of icy shockwave. Setsuna reeled again from the blow, the sharp wisps of air slashing at his face so hard the edge of the blast left shallow channels of blood across his porcelain face. "Have I been so frustrated with one so weak, so insignificant. You are _damned_ in Heaven's eyes, one below even us Grigori," Katan spat out so forcefully that his voice echoed with enough hatred that it sent ripples into the pool of blood slowly forming beneath Setsuna. "Why won't you just _die_?!"

"Kira-" he whispered, "I'm only here for him…"

"Lies!!!" One last blast hurled towards Setsuna before it slammed into an illustrious light. Setsuna's exhausted body took the last hit as the last of his breath was shaken out him. His mind reeled and for a second time and the whole world around him slowed to a standstill- "No," he whispered. /Anything but this…/ No matter how much he willed it, his mortal bearing slowly yielded to the more powerful half inside of him. When feet hit the ground, they were no longer ragged sneakers but ebony boots. When she hit the earth, a resilient blue shockwave struck too, raging towards Katan as if a meteor had been summoned from it's orbit- and pissed about it. Katan futilely constructed a shield around himself, but the flimsy disk shattered as if a rock had been hurled at a shop window. The useless shards of energy blinked in and out and faded into the air before they hit the earth. It was her turn to laugh, and she did so merrily- with just a hint of the sinister licking at its rich feminine resonance. She took her time as she walked towards him. With each footfall she became more at ease with the vessel she had taken over. Katan was witnessing a cat stretch into one of her lives.

A primal glint of fear flashed in his eyes as he took in the full glory of the fallen angel standing before him- the master of the desecrated hall had answered his challenge.

------)---------

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it has been essentially FOREVER since I have last updated- I hope to correct that and continue to publish my writing- especially with this story. I've forgotten a lot of what I had originally intended with this story, but I still hope not to disappoint- as with my writing style, I hope it can only be better than when I first started off.

Please continue to read and review- to be completely honest, my fans' reviews were just about the only thing that made me continue publishing. One day I was on decided to try and guess my old e-mail and password combo, got it right and read my old stories and corresponding reviews. I'll say one thing, you guys have no idea how much it means to a writer to see those reviews. It really does pick you up when you think you have nothing else left to give and at the risk of sounding cliché and dorky, fills you with an amazing amount of energy. To all my fans out there, thank you- thank you from the bottom of my heart. It was you guys who made the creative juices come back. For that I am undoubtedly in your debt. )


End file.
